narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shikamaru Nara
Shikamaru ist aus dem Naara-Clan. Er ist im Team 10 mit Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi. Der Jo-Nin und Trainer des Teams ist Asuma Sarutobi. Er nennt sich selbst "der unmotivierteste Ninja der Welt". Das liegt daran, dass er keine besondere Lust zum kämpfen hat. Kurz bevor er sich den feindlichen Klangs-Shinobi, bei der Invasion bei den Chuunin Examen entgegenstellte dachte er, dass er sich vorstellte als Ninja ein schönes und gemütliches Leben leben zu können, doch dem ist nicht so was er auch am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommt. Von den anstrengenden Aufgaben die er als Ninja aufgetragen bekommt, wird er immer sehr schnell genervt, denn wie fast jedes männliche Mitglied des Nara-Clans ist er ziemlich faul. Shikamaru gilt als Genie da er einen IQ von über 200 besitzt. Zwar hatte er dieselben Noten wie Naruto, aber war wohl nur immer von den Aufgaben gelangweilt gewesen. Er ist auch der einzige aus seinem Jahrgang der die Chunin-Prüfung bestand obwohl er mitten im Turnier aufgab. Er wurde aber trotzdem Chunin da er durch seinen Kampfstil und seinem überlegten handeln überzeugte. Er leitet die Mission Sasuke zurück zu holen, sein Team bestand aus Naruto Uzumaki, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka & Akamaru und Neji Hyuuga. (Später kommen noch Rock Lee, Temari Sabakuno, Gaara Sabakuno und Kankuro Sabakuno hinzu.) Shikamaru's Team teilt sich auf, wobei später Shikamaru selbst gegen Tayuya, eine der Oto-Nin, kämpft. Zuerst waren die beiden ziemlich gleich stark, doch dann gewann Tayuya die Oberhand, Shikamaru gewann jedoch, durch die Hilfe von Temari Sabakuno die im letzten Moment zur Hilfe kam. Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung Shikamaru bestand die ersten beiden Prüfungen der Auswahl Prüfung und musste in der dritten Runde gegen Kin Tsuchi antretten. Den Kampf konnte Shikamaru durch das Kage Mane no Jutsu für sich entscheiden und zog in die Final Runde ein, wo er auf Temari traf. Er hatte sie nach einem ewigen hin und her in seinem Kage Mane gefangen, gab allerdings auf. Er sagte er hätte zu wenig Chakra um zu gewinnen. Trotzdem wurde er durch seine intelligente Kampfweise ein Chunin. Die Jagd nach Sasuke Shikamaru bekam den Auftrag Sasuke nach Konoha-Gakure zurück zuholen. Er musste allerdings die besten Genin des Dorfes mitnehmen. Er nahm Naruto ( Tsunade hat ihn empfohlen), Kiba (diesen traf er beim morgenlichen Spaziergang mit Akamaru), seinen besten Freund und Teamkollegen Choji und Neji mit. Er musste sich genauso wie Choji, Kiba und Neji einem Kampf gegen die Oto-Nin stellen und seine Gegnerin war Tayuya die ihm mit ihrem Genjutsu den Kampf gar nicht leicht machte. Allerdings kam Temari noch zuhilfe und besiegte Tayuya. Doch all die Bemühngen waren umsonst, denn Naruto verlor trotz dem vollen Einsatz seiner Kräfte den Kampf gegen Sasuke. Shikamaru war der Einzige, der nur leicht verletzt wurde. (Gebrochner Finger) Shikamaru in "Naruto Shippuuden" thumb|left|Shikamaru in Shippuuden In Naruto Shippuuden hatte er mit Temari am Anfang die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung beaufsichtigt. Einige Zeit später trafen er und Asuma auf Hidan und Kakuzu, wobei es zu einem Kampf zwischen Asuma, Shikamaru und Hidan kam, den Asuma nicht überlebte. Shikamaru rächte sich später dafür an Hidan. Er sprengte ihn in die Luft und begrub ihn in einer Schlucht. Nachdem Hidan und Kakuzu besiegt waren, versprach Shikamaru Kurenai auf das Kind von ihr und Asuma so aufzupassen, wie es Asuma bei ihm gemacht hatte. Er nahm auch Asuma's Knöchel-Messer an sich, lernte damit umzugehen und fing (wohl im Gedenken an Asuma) mit dem Rauchen an. Shikamaru hatte sich seitdem vorgenommen, genau so zu werden wie es Asuma einst war. Verschiedenes *Shikamaru hat einen IQ von über 200. *Er ist der Einzige aus seinem Jahrgang der nach den ersten Chuunin-Prüfungen zum Chunin ernannt wurde. *Shikamaru fing nach dem Ableben von Asuma an zu Rauchen (so wie Kakashi immer zu spät, im Gedenken an Obito, kommt) *Er scheint des öfteren das Glück (Pech) zu haben gegen Frauen antreten zu müssen. Siehe seine Gegner in der Chunin Auswahlprüfung und den Kampf gegen die Sound Five. *Er spielt leidenschaftlich Shougi. *Shikamaru "tötete" Hidan. *Er leitete die Chuunin Prüfungen in Shippuuden. *Sein erster Auftritt in Shippuuden ist gemeinsam mit Temari. *Naruto fragt die beiden ob sie miteinander ausgehen würden. Techniken *'Henge no Jutsu *'Kage Mane no Jutsu *'Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu *'Kage Mane Shuriken no Jutsu *'Kage Nui *'Kage Yose no Jutsu *'Kai *'Kawarimi no Jutsu Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *www.leafninja.com Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Team 10 Kategorie:Shikamarus Kämpfe Kategorie:Veränderung von Team 10#Veränderung von Shikamaru